


Oblivion

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not unusual for someone to give Sara a hard time while she's tending to the bar, it is however the first time a woman like this has come to her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I really love? AUs. And I was due to write another Nysara fic so seemed like the time. 
> 
> Title comes from the name of the bar Sara canonically worked for since I had nothing else. Titles are hard, man.
> 
> And this is rather short, but eh, I haven't felt the best lately. And I'm trying to roll out one fic per month and this is it.

Sara did like working in a bar for the most part. 

When people hit on her, sometimes she didn't mind because it was just a playful kind of banter that never went anywhere. Sure, occasionally she got hit on by a women, which was interesting to say the least, and something she was appreciating much more these days because they never went too far. 

It was the men that always pushed it. 

She'd gotten called a bitch a couple of times before and that word became very soured to her. Not just to her, but when anyone used that word against another women. 

So when there was someone she'd been serving, who had only had a glass of alcohol that wasn't even particularly that strong started to go on a tirade after his flirting attempts had gone unsuccessful she had rolled her eyes. About ready to deal with it herself before someone headed towards the bar. 

Sara stared at the beautiful dark haired woman, she hadn't noticed her before, though she'd obviously already been in the bar. She had probably been sitting down at one the tables, which is why Sara hadn't noticed when she was far more attentive to those who came to the bar.

The man glanced towards the woman at his side, not sure what to make of her. 

The woman fixed him with a dark stare, her presence becoming much more imposing than it was. "You are leaving." 

Sara blinked when the man actually responded to the threat, and left. She might have been able to deal with some people on her own, but Sara had never that kind of strength before. When the woman turned to her, her presence was no longer threatening. "I have no patience for men who do not listen." 

"Thank you for that." Sara smiled, she felt at ease with this woman. "Any drink you want is on the house." 

"I appreciate the offer. But first, can I have your name?" 

"Sara." She answered immediately. 

"Nyssa." 

"This may not be the best time." Nyssa started, and Sara raised an eyebrow, unsure where she was going with this. "But instead of a drink, could we have dinner sometime instead?" 

"Oh." Sara blinked, she must have been pretty obvious. "I guess you caught the staring." 

Nyssa gave a small nod. "I did. But considering what happened and what has happened to you many times before, I imagine you might be apprehensive." 

"Um..." Nyssa did have a point, Sara wasn't going to lie. She had never been with anyone who had flirted with her here before, it just hadn't seemed like the best idea. But on the other hand, she had thought Nyssa was beautiful. And honestly, she had felt rather disconnected from any attraction to a man lately, whereas the attraction to women had been increasing. Sure, some part of that was likely due to her job, but there had always been extra feelings for women before that when she was younger, hadn't known want to make much of, but she was older now. It seemed like the perfect time to act on them. "I think I'd like that." 

"You would?" Nyssa met her eyes. "Truly?" 

"Yes."


End file.
